


幻日

by Ceciliaxos



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos
Summary: Minhyun did wanna see the sundogs when they were trapped in the darkness and jonghyun helped to realize it.He did never know jonghyun would sacrifice himself for whatever he wanted.There used to be so many misunderstandings between the two，fortunately they didn't miss each other.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“这次任务结束，我想去看幻日。”他抱着狙击枪闷闷的说。

这愣头愣脑的一句，让原本神经绷紧的我差点笑出来。

明明长得都比冰箱还高了，却怎么整天像个小孩子一样，要是那些敌人知道百发百中的'皇帝'是这样一个撒娇混蛋，不知道该是多滑稽的场景。

虽然暗自很期待这一幕场景，但是毕竟不可能把我们的ace大人泄露给敌人吧，这无处发泄的滑稽感只能原路奉还。

“这就是你给我的临别赠言吗，不该是交代一下银行账号和密码什么的正经事吗？”我低头确认手枪状态和弹匣位置，小声调侃“或者一句'放心去吧，背后就交给我了'也比这句帅气吧。”

然后我听见了狙击枪被放倒的声音。

“你怎......”还没说完，我的就被一股大力扳过身子。一个仿佛在床上最兴时一般激烈的吻，浓郁的红茶气息通过唾液开始侵染我的整个口腔。

作为皇帝长期床伴的我不可避免的开始腿根发软，身体不由自主的追寻这个alpha的怀抱。

“该死，你知不知道我有可能发情啊，你想要我送命吗。”但是那只狐狸用从未见过的等级的撒娇脸开始求饶，我也只能选择背过身吞下抑制omega性征的药。  
‘啊，都怪这个人的任性，下次发情期要加倍严重了。’

“因为这是我今天的幸运符。"他满不在乎的说。这种时候就不像小孩子，像个真正的alpha了。

“滴——"前线发出了请求支援的信号，我擦掉脸上的唾液，带着些微红茶气息跳出了作为掩护的矮墙。

‘那就去吧，即使是孤身一人。’

————————————————  
黄旼炫在警报声般的闹铃声中惊醒，昨夜又是一场绵长的梦，与看不见脸的omega在床上抵死缠绵。

做了四次，还是五次呢？可是身上干干净净，姿势也是一如既往的木乃伊一般无趣，这哪是正常春梦后的样子。

放下昨夜旖旎的梦境，黄旼炫穿上清爽干净的衬衫西裤，拿起车钥匙准备上班。虽然昨天上午才结束了之前追踪了三个月，涉及三大黑帮组织的报复杀人案，警署也不会让王牌部门WO得以歇息过半天，今天的案子肯定也会如期而至。

“’或许去黑帮当个军师都还更轻松。’请总督你不要露出这种一目了然的表情，不然我们作为部下的积极性也会受到打击的。”金在奂打一照面就开始了吐槽模式。

“求求你们不要再那么努力啦，我们二组的案件都要积压起来了，对比太明显我会被骂的啦。你看丹尼尔整天出外勤半个月都不得回一次署里，桌子都被大辉佑镇当作置物柜了。”邕圣祐一边打着哈欠一边走进警署。

“是什么案子让我们ace中的ace整整半年没开张啊？”黄旼炫骨子里的狐狸根性突然就上来了，盘算着怎么嬉笑这个同期一番。

“不知道怎么形容，单看每个案子都是独立的，但是我们的萨摩耶说在每个案发现场都闻到了同一股气息，然后从此我们过上了悬案积压的日子。如果我能回到那天，我会一拳打晕这只蠢狗，让他不要去闻那枚弹壳。”邕组长疯狂挠着他那已经如鸟窝一般的头发。

“或者圣佑哥你可以去教堂祈祷一下你有三组一样的好运嘛。”李大辉一边嚼着早餐一边搭腔。

“我记着是冠霖被你们接受后，把我的黄金忙内还给我！我用天才黑客和你交换，怎么样？”

“圣佑哥你这样也未免太过河拆桥了吧！去年的绑架案还是我黑的绑匪twi，要换你应该针对点，把找来这堆疑案的丹尼尔哥换出去不就一了百了了？”李大辉奋力维护自己轻松的工作环境不被破坏。

这倒是有道理，邕圣祐似乎陷入了情感与理智的思考中。

“别开玩笑了，等会需要侧写师的时候又要跑来借多麻烦不是。反正WO又不分组算绩效，你就等着那只萨摩耶刨到骨头吧”黄旼炫把差点成为他的麻烦鬼甩回给它的饲主，向处长办公室走去。

“让我们组去支援二组？智圣哥你也相信丹尼尔的直觉吗。作为花着纳税人的钱享受顶尖技术支持的我们，单凭王牌的直觉决定作战方针真的没有问题吗？”黄旼炫皱着眉头看向一大早就在喝茶的尹智圣。

“我知道你是出了名的理性派，不过丹尼尔是全韩警署近十年来最敏锐的猎犬，我曾经担任过他的辅导员，他在警校毕业时的对信息素敏感度是SS的级别，你将他放在万人的集会中，他也能分辨出案件相关者是否在场的等级。不是我愿不愿意听他的，而是WO本身因他而起。去吧，一共是5起omega失踪案，2起黑帮火拼，1起大规模食物中毒和1起拍卖会失窃案。”

“这是什么乱七糟的搭配啊，是上头压了期限吗？”黄旼炫狐狸眼一眯，露出了属于食肉动物的精明，“是不是等不及了，命令WO下血本去追查这些案子，要是我也排不上用场，哥是不是要带上一组的老胳膊老腿一起上前线了？”

“希望你不要让这一幕出现，算我求你。”尹处长的脸突然垮成了大窝瓜。  
“那要是我解决了，哥放我个长假吧。”  
“真是罕见啊，你进入署里也有四年了，从来没见过你有这个需求，我还以为你是不需要休息的黄robot呢。是不是机器人也有了感情？对象是在奂呢还是珍映呢？”

“都不是。”黄冷酷的打断了尹智圣的八卦之心，转身走出了处长办公室。

“诶哟，不愧是警署皇帝，这种冷酷拒绝的表情真是一绝。”假正经的处长如是说。

————————————————

杂乱的房间里，一张矮床抵着墙角放着，四周散放着漫画和枪支零件。月光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在熟睡的房间主人脸上，一张年轻的，平和的脸，却偶尔露出难受的表情。

“他最近的状态是越来越差了，明明已经走到这个位置了，情况却没有一点好转。今天的酒席，我也没有想到对方的味道居然和那个人那么像。不过既然做了选择，就不能回头不是吗？”

“就像代达罗斯，飞得再高，离太阳越远。但是如果代达罗斯冲向的是轮幻日就好了，不是吗。”

“哥你什么意思，你知道ao间的联系若非主动解除……”

“也是哈哈哈……”

“这不是绝对有什么想法了吗！”

————————————————

又是这个梦境，该死的月光太闪耀了，床上的男孩的脸是模糊不清的，只有这股茉莉花香气仿佛触动了基因中的潜在的兽性。

虽然被称为皇帝，现实生活中的黄旼炫完全不是颐指气使，蛮不讲理的性格，相反，过于温柔绅士的性格更像是个爱四处留情的风流公子。

“那大概是你从未遇见过一个能激起你的占有欲的人吧，alpha在自己爱到要死的人面前怎么可能绅士得起来。”同期的警官这么调侃他，然后话题就飘向了不堪入耳的地方。

但是现在，他想把这不堪入耳的一切加诸于这个人身上。

男孩穿着干净的白色棉质睡衣，被子安安稳稳的盖在肚脐以上防止着凉。初夏的夜晚还带着些许的寒意，黄旼炫的手却带着不一般的热度。他单膝跪上床沿，用滚烫的手心摩挲男孩的脸颊，柔软触感让他下半身的反应愈加剧烈。于是终于像是无法再耽搁了一样，他的手迅速的往下摸到了睡衣的扣子，一把将它们拉开。

男孩被这剧烈的动作惊醒了，带着迷迷糊糊的笑，仿佛已经做过千百次一样自然的调整了一下身体，将白净的，有些瘦弱的胸膛全都敞露出来。

倒反黄旼炫失去了探索这片土地的好奇心，他把身子整个罩在男孩的身体之上，体型差的存在让月光不再照耀男孩的脸，可是还是看不真切。于是alpha失去了探寻真相的乐趣，将头埋在男孩的颈部，腺体散发出茉莉的清香。怎么能没有茶的味道呢，怎么能没有呢。莫名其妙涌起的念头让黄旼炫用舌头不断舔舐腺体所处的位置，男孩顿时受不了似的打起了颤，身体却本能的蜷曲靠近正在准备实施暴行的alpha。

“今天……不要那么用力可以吗。”

男孩轻轻的说，但是和梦中的野兽又怎么沟通得了呢。他的鼻腔中已经满是红茶的信息素，酒席上一点点相似的信息素香水就足以让他敏感而饥渴的omega体质翻涌不止，更何况是被本尊浓郁的海洋浸泡着。

他几乎要溺亡了，浑身上下都在流水，泪水，汗水乃至身后的小穴都泛滥成灾。身上的人还没有亮出他的凶器，他的身体已经自动做出了反应来欢迎这个定期到来的主人。

但是这不是发情期，身体的主人清晰的理解这一点。

“不，......我最近真的......”男孩做着杯水车薪的挣扎，句尾却被黄旼炫咬在腺体上狠狠的一口扼成了一句旖旎的呻吟。他感觉到自己的茉莉花香在被滚烫的茶水浸泡着，无法控制的在整间屋子里蒸腾。于是自然天理中对自己的alpha的臣服主导了他，他将之前蜷起的身体复又打开，抓住黄旼炫的手去够自己早已泛滥的小穴。

他直视身上男人的眼睛，那双令他无数次心软的会撒娇的狐狸眼睛现在充满了对自己欲火，而他像正在靠近太阳的代达罗斯一般浸泡在温暖的满足感里。即使只有现在，那也足够了。这句安慰自己度过无数个这样的夜晚的话又一次占据了他的心，断绝了他离开的最后可能。

虽然他可能不知道他是谁。

他看着黄旼炫轻车熟路的捞过蜜穴分泌的液体抹在早已站起来的巨大性器上，抓住自己的腰胯就要往穴里送。

“还是一如既往的自我主义，都说了这样最开始我会痛啊，下一次不还是忘得一干二净。”金钟炫想着，然后一如既往的烙铁一般的肉柱就这么闯了进来。也是多年的床伴关系，让金钟炫其实已经相当适应这突然进入的巨大尺寸，胀痛迅速转化为不满的骚痒和摩擦的快感。

“呼..... ”黄旼炫的肉棒被柔嫩的软肉紧密的咬着，爽到了极致，每一次抽出都带出恋恋不舍的软肉，再凿进去。

身下的男孩就会发出哀哀的母猫一般的叫声。雄兽的占有欲因此得到了极大的满足，开始了真正狂风暴雨的抽插。

“啊......太大了，不行了......”金钟炫开始扭动身体避开男人性器对某些敏感地带的侵略，反而因为胸前乳头不断摩擦男人的衣服暴露了自己乳头已经爽到挺立起来的事实。

“说什么不要身体还是很诚实的嘛。”黄旼炫在心中居高临下的对男孩口是心非的行为进行了批判，然后俯下身来一口咬住了鼓胀的乳尖，恶劣的用舌头开始玩弄起来，不断的研磨舔吸带来的快感让金钟炫试图起身推开大头，缺反而将胸口更送入野兽的嘴里。

黄旼炫趁机扶住金钟炫的背后，将他锁死在自己能够采撷的范围之内，直到omega的乳头都被吸吮大了，才开始在白净的胸口上吸出更多痕迹。

这时候的男孩已经被内射了一次有点神志不清了，被哄骗着骑在男人精壮的腰上，摇摇晃晃的做着，做到一半没有力气了就只能趴下来撒娇让黄旼炫顶弄着，小穴里塞不下的精液淅淅沥沥流出来弄得交合处一片混乱。让有点洁癖的黄旼炫看着有点生厌，干脆一翻身继续将交合处盖在身体的阴影下。

手下的躯体比上一次做爱的时候好像胖了一些，手感更好了，那双妩媚色气的下垂眼也不会做到一半就沉沉睡去，而是像自己一样充满了对对方的迷恋。

“或许是包含超出了ao吸引力之外的东西。”但是这一想法很快因为阴茎来到了生殖腔软肉的入口而被抛在脑后。

而对于承受方而言，这一行为使得金钟炫脑中警铃大作，生理本能要制止这个被欲望驱使的男人更进一步。他抬起膝盖想将黄顶开，却被男人轻车熟路抓住膝盖将胯部打开得更大。

“唔......不要进去......”男孩急喘着哀求道，但是总所周知床上已经被操成一摊水的omega的话自我中心的alpha们是不会听进去的。

黄旼炫带着虚伪的微笑将还在勃发的性器抽出小穴，然后半途转向狠狠的撞向那一小片软肉，欣赏着男孩从放松下来到被这突然的戏弄刺激得泪流满面的表情。就像肉食动物在享用他的猎物前玩弄猎物到精疲力尽的样子。还在因为过度刺激而麻痹感的金钟炫终于放弃了对这种过度性爱的抵抗，顺从的将双臂缠上alpha的脖颈，双手却紧紧握住成拳。

‘还是不能太放肆吧。’虽然你想要的一切，我都会悉数奉上，包括我自己。

在金钟炫心中，不论是白天衣冠楚楚温文尔雅的警署皇帝，还是夜晚在他身上发泄兽欲的性欲怪物，或者是与他一同走过黑暗，说着要去看幻日然后吻了他的男孩，那都是他的狐狸。倘若说饥荒到来，让他割肉饲狐他都在所不惜，又何况只是在谁都看不见对方的浓密黑夜献上这幅躯体，被操得淫水直流。更何况这种偷情式的性爱自己也乐在其中？他自嘲的笑了笑，结果正被身上的男人捉住了。

“你都被操成这样了，还能嘲笑我呐？”硕大的龟头在生殖腔口打着转，然后突然就卡了进去，金钟炫的尖叫与恐慌全部被男人的唇堵在嘴里，卡着自己下巴的那双大手用上了点力，让他有点缺氧，而在朦胧之中，生殖腔中的触感愈发的明显。这根肉棒在向着深处捣弄着，omega迎合顺从的天性让自己的蜜穴分泌出更多的淫水，在性器快速的进进出出中被打成泡沫，这些泡沫黏黏糊糊打湿了彼此的大腿，打湿了床单，也把他的脑子打成了一团浆糊。

这个野兽一般的吻怎么还不结束，他开始推拒身上的男人，但是这一点点小小的反抗被alpha当成了情趣，身下的律动越发的快起来。大概是快要高潮了吧，他安慰自己。果然不过十几抽插，一股股卷携着浓郁信息素的液体撞击自己身体最深处的感觉从身下传来，男孩的前面也情不自禁达到了高潮。

“今天就这样......”金钟炫带着满下巴的涎水和一身蹂躏后的红痕慢慢起身，想着今天的苦难与欢愉就到此为止了，却被抓了回来，半硬的枪又已上膛，复又插入了温柔乡中。怪不得这次的间隔那么久，看来不是两次就能解决的了，带着巨大的决意，他与身上的男人，投入了这淫靡的浓夜中。


	2. Chapter 2

“黄组长终于结束了周期性的更年期，恢复正常啦！”刚刚从组长办公室领命出来的金在奂向二三联合行动组宣报喜讯，外面战战兢兢等待消息的组员们都松了一口气。

“自从一个月前圣祐哥接到前线电话消失后，实际掌权人就剩下哥一个人了，然后居然又碰上更年期，太可怕了，找不到线索也骂，找得到线索也骂，偏偏在外还是那么中央空调，想和其他部门的人吐槽都不行，跟隔壁文职的柳善皓说他哥一句不好就要来掐死你的样子。”

李大辉趴在他的宝贝机械键盘上闷闷说，然后当他的余光看见金身后经过的裴珍映，话锋一转。“哦还有我们的小狼崽，那么喜欢皇帝不如和我换一换组啊？我也想做贪污案，黑社会太黑暗了，我怕了怕了。”

原本只是路过的，面容精致的omega听到这句话不免心动，停下身来就要回话。这时那扇雕花大门被重重撞开，邕圣祐背着警署ace中的ace冲了进来，上气不接下气的说到“背后是他......让智圣哥向上级申请任务中止命令，最高等级！”

尹智圣看着对面特护病房里躺着的姜丹尼尔和身边为趁机偷得休息，以身心俱疲为由申请医疗的二组组长，一下赔了两员大将，差点不气死。但是该要的情报还是要拿到，于是他耐下性子问到，“你说的是他，是谁？”

一直嬉皮笑脸的邕圣祐突然褪去了轻松的表情，严肃道

“是JR，你知道吗，首尔圈的佣兵皇帝。丹尼尔抓到他的信息素了，然后在他与omega碰头的商场里识破了他的伪装。”

“那是JR把他打伤的吗，虽然很难以置信，丹尼尔体术也是SS级啊。”

“那不是的，其实他只是在追踪的时候被撞到头，脑震荡，跟丢了。但是自己想体验一下特护罢了。你看他现在不就醒了。”

尹智圣扭头，看见自己的调皮后辈已经睁开了一只眼睛暗中观察形势，被发现后努力假装没有睁开过眼睛的样子，活像一只装死的雪兔。

“算了，这个就不追究了，但是既然不严重为什么你要喊停呢？”

“因为我觉得不太对劲，注意我之前说的话，是和omega接头，不是即兴作案，不是挟持人质，明明这些omega的家庭都是权富阶级，至今失踪案没有收到过一封绑架信，图的什么？”

“没想到你这个alpha还有一颗想要与omega共情的心。”尹装惊吓状道“你们ao纤细缠绵的情感历程我个beta是真的不懂。说实话这些家庭都对这些omega很好啊，我们调查过，从未从omega保护协会接收到投诉。”尹智圣摸着下巴说道，“所以我们之前排除了大规模omega离家出走的可能性。对了，任务终结申请被极速打回了，明明是最高等级，看来上级很生气，一定要追责。”

“果然如此。我也不是很清楚，而且JR相传是个大alpha，难道抛弃现在的美满家庭去做妾？所以我刚刚就叫大辉调查JR下一步会出现在什么场合了。”

“有结果了吗？”

“是政府组织的慈善拍卖会，或者叫相亲会也好，传闻下一个任务他会在那里和这次的omega再碰头。”

“看来也是个顽固的人啊，我是佣兵失败过一次的任务是断然不会再做了。”尹智圣低声道。

“比起任务，说不定是他的信仰呢？”邕圣祐看向窗外一片明媚的阳光。

————————————————

“他们应该拿到下次活动的线索了吧。也是够蠢的，一直保密一流的对手突然行踪大公开也不怀疑。”

“哥，你真的要这么做吗，我不太想罪名加个袭警啊。”

“不会被抓到不就行了吗？肉食动物都是蠢货说得没错。”

“呀，你高中成绩还不如我呢。”

“别吵了，钟炫又睡着了，真的状态下滑太厉害了。踩在刀口上过活的人要是失去了防身的利刃，那会多严重你们不是不知道，一定要做，不得不做。”

————————————————

“所以说这次的任务，我们需要借助四组的力量完成潜入工作。”难得动用到WO全组的力量，十一个组员在会议室中齐聚一堂，包括脑袋上还缠着纱布的姜丹尼尔。

四组作为omega专组，相比二三组的暴力破解方式，利用omega弱势的特征进行潜入工作是主要方式。

“所以志训呐，这个工作是你亲自上呢还是？佑镇的专长是潜入暴力组织，这种明面上的舞会还是温和一点的omega比较合适吧。”尹智圣为了自己不上场，摆足了和善的脸。

“但是我刚刚与名单上的一些人出席过同一场酒席，记忆保鲜期还没有过，我会在耳麦里支援珍映的。”四组组长悠悠说到，“哥你不应该担心一下这可是社交名媛聚会，可不能是omega单独到场，结果金牌搭档邕组长居然因为贪醉在酒吧破了相。”

“请不要直接开除我的alpha籍。”戴着纱布的姜插嘴道。

“你看着比破了相的邕组长还寒碜谢谢。”

“这不是还有三组嘛，不是也很优秀的搭档嘛。”

“让两个新人上前线，智圣哥你怕不是疯了哦。”

“不会可以学嘛。虽然一直以军师的形象在署里工作，但是毕竟是正规警校出身，都有学过潜入课程的嘛。虽然时间是有点长了......但是还是就这么定了！”尹智圣双手合掌决定了下来。

‘而且我想当红娘。’这是心里话。

还在贤者时间的黄旼炫突然被点名就被委派了高难工作，看着一桌或炽热或阴郁或嫌弃的表情，在心里暗自安慰自己‘没事没事，结了这个案子我就能拥有长假了。’

但是是去追幻日还是去找找那个人好呢？

————————————————

经历了几天临时抱佛脚的礼仪课程（官话速成），慈善拍卖会的日子就到了。黄旼炫穿上深灰色的三件套西装，宽大的肩线和精干的腰腹曲线被剪裁良好的西装勾勒出来。本就贵气的五官和轮廓被特意凸显的身体线条衬托得自带霸道的气势。“真不愧是警察部门钻石王老五的稳top。”李大辉在心中暗自吐槽。“如果谁能得到他的专情，是alpha都想嫁给他。”

“‘......嫁给他。好想像他那样啊。’别忘了我是会读心的恶鬼啊，小大辉。专注任务吧，我作为omega有种预感，旼炫哥上阵不是天意而是有人刻意为之的。希望珍映不要因为这次行动留下什么阴影，他可是我珍贵的白纸。”桌子对面的朴志训一边玩弄通讯器一边漫不经心的说。

不适，极度的不适，自从下车后，就有无数视线黏在自己身上。不是因为相貌的优越而吸引来的艳羡，更像是欲望和防备的聚合物。

“圣祐干什么要破相啊！”早些时候警署内就已经因为自己长相中偏向omega的气质把自己排除出了潜入名单，多年没有做过这个工作了，不知道为什么突然发现身体对视线有着极度的敏锐感。

朴志训说过，作为潜入这种一线工作，对视线焦点变化的敏锐度是收集情报和逃命的最有利天赋。

“或许我真的很有这种天赋吧。”黄旼炫勾起嘴角自嘲的笑了笑，引起一些omega名媛低低的惊叹。然后黄旼炫就感受到自己的手臂被抱得更紧了，低头看见作为搭档的裴珍映眼中妒火烧的贼旺。

“看来四组真的很会入戏。”他被非常入戏的搭档拖着，迅速的入了座。

入座后，按照课程所学，他装若若无其事的环顾四周，确认情况。这是一个装潢朴素大气的圆厅，通过警署关系拿到的位置不前不后，正适合掌握全局。

“报告对象动态。”耳机里传来指挥官邕圣祐的声音。

“对象与高官丈夫已入座，邻座有贴身保安一人。看来上次的接头已经被察觉，但是出席这次宴会不带伴侣有失体面，所以还是加强防范被带出来了。”

“JR呢？”

“暂时没有在对象身边出现除了他丈夫外的alpha。”

“了解，继续观察。”

拍品目录和酒点都被送了上来，黄旼炫拿起一支香槟，一边啜饮一边浏览着，无非是油画珠宝明星赠物这种omega喜欢的，alpha用来彰显财力顺带讨美人欢心的东西。

“如果是我，我要带我爱的人去看这世界上最辉煌壮观的景象，而不是用金银珠宝做成禁锢他的囚笼”

他瞥了一眼自己的临时搭档，小omega在充满兴致的看着目录。

“果然omega都喜欢吗，可是他绝对不喜欢。”脑子里突然就涌现了这样想法。

他？哪个他？黄旼炫为自己莫名其妙的想法吓了一跳。他回忆了一下自己深交的一个个omega名字，朴志训可是天天把钻石是最好的礼物挂在嘴边的人，朴佑镇虽然有可能但是实在相交甚少，不可能想到他，裴珍映就不用说了。

难道是梦里的那个他吗，可是除了床上的交流，两个人可是真的一句话没说过，凭什么猜测人家的性格，而且说实话梦里的人真的存在吗。黄旼炫笑笑打掉了自己奇怪的念头，仔细的观察起了会场里的动态。

“为什么不和我说，他会来这里？”沙哑低沉的声音从无线对讲机里流出，满是质疑的怒气。

“我们也不知道啊，按道理警署应该派的是邕圣祐才是啊。谁想到他们派出来两个新人，真是出其不意啊哈哈哈。是吧，哥。”

“你别胡说了，我们的眼线一直盯着他，你们怎么可能不知道这个变动。我最近睡得太多了，要不是......”

“行了钟炫，错误既成，行动不可以取消，不能辜负那位先生的期待不是吗。这个人一定要救出来。最近是你信息素的低谷期，碰见他也没有问题的。”

“明白”一如既往的恢复了最强佣兵口吻，但是内心深处在呐喊。不是害怕信息素泄露，只是怕自己的几年来的妒火再也无法隐藏。

拍卖会顺利进行着，金钟炫穿着侍应生的服装，逐渐扩大自己的服务范围，接近目标所在的桌子，这是一张相当靠前的位置。当他经过黄旼炫这一桌时，感受到了不对劲。

黄旼炫身边的人身上的紫罗兰的花香里盘根错节的茶香让即使伪装已经老练如他也不禁手一抖，盘子上的香槟杯连着酒液砸在地毯上。声音很低，但是还是惊动了黄旼炫。

当对上他那上挑的狐狸眼时，金钟炫委屈的眼泪已经止不住了。

虽然气味不是决定性的因素，但是在金钟炫的心中已经任性的把这个男人定义成了背叛者，脑中闪过了无数他避之不及的，叫崔珉起自行扔掉的暧昧证据。当时想的是他照顾后辈可以理解，现在全是自己被阳光里的人抛弃了的铁证。

全然忘了是自己藏在黑暗里让人找不着他。

任务什么的都去死吧，谁要帮别的omega活得幸福啊，明明自己过得那么寒碜，空空有个佣兵皇帝的头号，还挤在和黄旼炫当年生活的小房间里。哪天仇人摸上门来，连机关都装不了，三两下就被解决了。

然后黑道报纸上会不会登出＜佣兵之王居然住在小单间？是消费主义之祸还是市场缩减之罪？＞这种八卦小文章。

脑子里乱七八糟的全是浆糊一般的想法，佣兵之王看都不看目标一眼，马上决定就此跑路。

黄旼炫看着这个眼中满是泪水的侍应生，想到怕是他害怕责罚失了这份工作吧，他拍了拍男孩的手背想安慰他一句。那个瘦弱的男孩就像触了电一样草草收拾了，狠狠的瞪了自己一眼，不顾形象的把手往衣服上一擦就跑掉了。

但是居然有种莫名的熟悉感涌上心头 。

———————————————

“取消行动，我真的受不了了。”他甩下工作，躲进了置物柜里蜷成一团，抽抽噎噎的哭着。

“leader，我们尊重你的决定。”

“那珉起去和先生说这次任务已经暴露，然后要求一段空白期来洗去这个身份的一切。正好你也放个假吧，去看看极光怎么样呢？或许不比幻日差吧？还更好”

————————————————

“大辉你的情报真的没有错吗？昨天一点事情都没有发生，白白浪费我从黑市上找的那么像的已结合omega的信息素啊。要不是说这个任务可以解决这个悬案，我才不会割出我珍贵的经费做这个事情，你赔我啊！”金在奂愤怒的大喊大叫。

“情报是从暗网拿到的不会有错。”

“不过对象omega结束后很失望的表情，或许是被放弃了？”赖冠霖插嘴道。

“不清楚，不过你们组长好像点通了奇怪的命门，开始爱上潜入侦查了。”李大辉恹恹答道。

“他说他自己对视线有敏锐的感知里，这样当年干嘛不去做狙击手啊，浪费天赋。现在成了个武盲也是惨惨。”金在奂从经费丧失的悲伤中走了出来，兴致勃勃的开始了八卦。


	3. Chapter 3

金钟炫在房间里打扫着，这个房间保持了七年的原貌，现在终于到打扫的时候了。桌子上摆着一沓沓崔珉起送来的照片，拥抱的，亲吻的，虽然动作羞涩但是表情却很到位。

“虽然我说了要密切关注他的消息，可是在我还没死心前怎么不见你那么勤快呢？”

“冤枉啊，以前也不是没有送过啊，你自己说不够级别的暧昧不要送了，我才删掉了大部分的嘛。什么坐膝盖揽腰的。你自己不是早就受不了了。至于生活，而且他失去记忆后就是个很boring的人啊，三点一线，助人为乐。你想看这些我不想。你当时和先生做了约定的时候怎么没想到，他失去了你是那么无聊的一个人呢。而且他陷入危机的时候不都有及时相助嘛，要不是我们，你上次怎么及时干掉盯上他和他那个小徒弟的黑帮。可怜那个小头头因为看上了佣兵皇帝的男人被废了一条腿。”电波那头的人用轻快的语气说，“倒是终于有了替代的人后，他才像是个鲜活的人不是吗？”

“是啊，所以失去我这道阴影，也不会再妨碍他灿烂的人生了吧。”

他捡起狙击枪的最后一个零件，把它扔进了箱子里，用封箱胶封上了。

———————————————  
“重大消息！爆炸消息！暗网上说JR要金盆洗手，退居幕后了。”

“什么？！”WO里炸了锅，邕圣祐愤怒的说，“那这些案子不就真的成悬案了！”

“哥！那我说好的长假呢！”黄旼炫也哀嚎到。

“但是，好像有个告别会诶，虽然不是他自己发起的，是黑道中对JR这个名字敬仰的佣兵们向JR的呼唤。等级非常高，虽然不知道他会不会去，可能是最后一个遇到JR的机会了。”天才黑客把电脑屏幕转向哥哥们，寻求他们的决定。

“去去去，当然要去！”尹智圣大板一拍，WO的王牌3A全部被推上了前线。

———————————————

“真的要去吗？这种像是饭圈行为的玩意。”崔珉起担忧的问道，“你的信息素水平最近很不安定吧。佣兵99%都是alpha哦，alpha！”

“在我还没有摘除标记前，其他alpha对我的效果只有难受恶心罢了。不致命。”

“万一他们派他呢？”

“他那张omega脸，他们是头铁才派他来吧。而且白虎会和我一起去，别担心。”说着他把兜帽的帽子和口罩戴上了，活像一个深夜偷偷去看自己应援广告牌的idol。

集会所在地是一个废弃的汽车厂，在佣兵眼里的皇宫。熊熊的篝火点燃着，几百个壮硕的佣兵在......积极的寻找同好讨论对占据佣兵皇座七年之久的JR的仰慕之情。穿着迷彩的姜丹尼尔犹如活鱼入水一般自然的在不同佣兵谈话小群中插话，获取有用或无用的情报。穿着皮衣的黄旼炫和邕圣祐只能在一边一个在外圈警戒着。

“JR有八块腹肌！你见过他单肩扛着火箭炮炸工厂的样子吗？！”

“胡说JR其实很瘦小，甚至比我还矮，他像一抹阴影，倏的冲进你的怀里。然后我的腿就这么废了。”

“确实JR很少打一挑N，这样还是John比较强吧。所以说他早就不是皇帝了！”

“对啊，浑水摸鱼抢人头的不配称王吧。”

“西八，不准你污蔑我的偶像！”

“你说JR是不是也是英雄难过美人关，遇见天命真O所以准备洗白了。”

“不准造谣啊！”

“随便说说，你那么激动干嘛，想打架啊？！”

“打就打，谁怕谁啊！”

......

“所以说这群就是一群头脑简单的白痴，就这样怎么可能做得到皇帝。JR是很谨慎小心的人，他来去像风一般不留痕迹，所以他可能只是抛去JR这个名字换个名字再来罢了。”追踪了半年多的二组组长如是说。

“像风一样的男人吗。”黄旼炫喃喃道，不留痕迹，就像那个旖旎梦境里的男孩。

“他来了！”萨摩耶兴奋的低声叫到。

“谁？JR吗？！太不像他的风格了！”邕圣祐惊讶得差点把无线对讲机捏碎了。

“是的我闻到了，这个信息素，没错就是他，他就在这一千人之中。”WO的猎犬开始摩拳擦掌。

“调集这附近所有可以使用的监控，重点排查丹尼尔发出消息时到来的人员！与上次丹尼尔完成的侧写画像进行比较，排查可疑人物！”尹智圣激动得从指挥椅上跳起来，开始调动资源，“在奂，你和交通局联络一下，将这个范围内的路进行临时阻断，包抄他！”

“是！”

金钟炫踩着姜东昊的影子进入了会场，避免一路上自己的脸被监视器拍到。听着周边的佣兵对自己无限的赞美，不禁有点懊恼。

什么八块腹肌啊，要不是黄旼炫就快冲进那个充满毒气的工厂了，他才不会拼了老命去扛火箭炮呢。他的爱用武器是轻巧的手枪。

废了腿的那个人是因为他看上了黄旼炫的脸，其实他更严重的应该是从此性无能。

也不是没有1对N过，为了保护昏迷的黄旼炫，他把那些人都杀了而已。

难过美人关是真的，要不是没有这关，就没有佣兵皇帝了。今天只是想来把这顶皇冠放下，爱谁谁戴吧。

我为你做的这些，估计你一生都不会知道了吧。

做完标记摘除，我就是新的我了。你不用再去期待幻日，你有了真正的太阳。

自怨自艾中，金钟炫的眼前出现了一双工装靴，他才意识到自己已经和白虎走失了。

糟了！他匆忙的向上看，看见姜丹尼尔对他灿烂一笑。

“找到你了！”

金钟炫赶紧拔腿就跑，速度之快导致他甚至来不及向后方呼叫求助。

“他跑了！你们在边缘赶紧打个时间差去追跑出人群的那个人！该死速度太快了！身材不高，很瘦，该死的是个omega！”

“什么？！我这边没有人出来，看来是旼炫那个方向去了！”

“智圣哥你不能追踪他吗？”

“他来的太早了，无人机还没布置好，监控倒是可以看但是还没整理好。交通拦截车倒是到位了，他不可能跑路的！”

“这不就是叫我们用两腿追的意思吗？！”

“没错所以快跑！”

黄旼炫想着自己的长跑可是超烂的，你们把追逐战交给我这可不是扯淡呢嘛。看着目标越来越远，心中越来越焦躁，不禁信息素大放，一副豁出去的样子。

前方的目标大概是得到同伙的提醒跑入了树林中。

“要命，真的要了老命了。”心中的焦虑和烦躁达到了顶端，身为顶级alpha，他周边近百米的范围内，红茶香气开始沸腾。然后他就看见自己的目标一阵剧烈的颤抖后，速度逐渐慢了下来。

越来越近，越来越近。终于他抓住了那包裹在宽松卫衣下纤细的手臂，这熟悉的触感让他突然有一种恐怖的预感。然后他把JR的身子扳过来，看见了一双噙满眼泪的眼睛。

“你是那个侍应生！”

不，不仅仅是这样，熟悉的茉莉花的香气，和扎根在里面的自己的信息素的味道。

“为什么？！”在巨大的震惊之中他只能问出这个问题。

被称为佣兵皇帝的JR，也是月光下的男孩，现在被他死死的铐在手里。黄旼炫感觉到自己的理智逐渐被本能控制，他是你的，他是你的，就像是在无数个黑夜中他所做的一样。

在JR的面前，黄旼炫好好先生的面具控制不住崩塌了，他是追求快感的雄兽，是占有欲爆棚的alpha，是一个omega的主人。他把耳机一脚踩碎，然后把男孩压倒在地上，撩起他的衣角，忍不住将微凉的手掌在他的胸上摩挲，最后忍不住将头伸入宽松的卫衣之中，啃咬男孩单薄的胸肉。染烫过的头发像稻草一样磨蹭着男孩的胸口的皮肤，让他忍不住震颤。他就像一个破布娃娃，任由黄旼炫摆布。

当他急躁的褪下男孩的裤子，将手指探向小穴。太干了，一点不像要承欢的样子，他不满意的将一根手指伸入这个他曾经无数次流连忘返的地方，换来了一声闷闷的回应。他用手指在软肉中扣挖，甚至加入了一根手指开始在穴中胡闹。omega很明显开始情动，双腿绞在裤子里却已经忍不住想缠上alpha的腰。当穴中可以容下三根手指的时候，他单手解开腰带，露出已经勃起的性器，准备开始今天的侵略副本。

金钟炫的眼泪风干在脸上，这让他觉得自己有点滑稽，明明是想离开，这还自己送炮上门了。粗大的性器没有在入口处逡巡很久就插了进来，金钟炫感受着胀痛逐渐消去，那种令他恐惧的快感的潮水就慢慢涌了上来。在理智消散前说出口吧！于是他张开嘴，慢慢对身上的野兽说到。

“你刚刚......嗯......不是问为什么吗……啊……”

回答他的是狂风暴雨一般的抽插和男人低沉的喘息声。

“是我把你送出黑暗的……啊，慢点……然后我们也付出了成为先生，也是总统配偶的那位的死士的代价。”

“我们……哥，东昊，珉起，一直在暗中保护着你。”

“因为……你是我们中，最渴望光明的。

似乎是不想再听床伴的絮絮叨叨，野兽寻到了猎物的嘴唇并一把叼住，密密的吻着，找准机会把舌头往人嘴里塞，却被猎物轻轻的咬了一口，只能放开。

“不要来堵我的嘴，你们alpha总是希望我们除了淫言秽语什么都不说吗？为了满足自己的占有欲和作为alpha的自尊心吗？”

“你明明什么都不记得了，可是我却还那么爱你，你不觉得很不公平吗？现在我不想要了，你去和你的新欢在一起吧，放了我吧！”

“你们追查的案子是先生为了拯救被压制和不公平对待的omega派给我的。”

“我参与黑帮火拼是为了救你，不是我惹起来的，一个是鸦青堂抢人地盘，一个是新天地跑到不该去的地方传教！谁叫你查的太深了，他们要暗杀你啊！”

“食物中毒是被我不小心连带的我承认，收藏品失窃我只是去那里接头的！”

“虽然先生消去了你的记忆，但是在梦中潜意识强烈的时候，ao标记的吸引力会引发寻偶症，一两个月要发作一次，虽然是我没有及时摘除标记的错，但是你知道你做爱有多差劲吗？每次都把我弄得一塌糊涂就这么睡过去了，而且从来不带套，还特别喜欢生殖腔内射。从来不帮我抚慰前面，我都是靠后面高潮的，有时候你结束了我还要自己解决问题。结束后我还得自己清理干净把你送回去，每次结束后工作状态都会差好几天，你从来都不知道！为了不让你察觉，我不敢抓你，不敢留一点痕迹，你倒是把我弄得青青紫紫像个调色盘一样！”

“所以最后，请你放过我吧，我已经知道是幻觉了，不想再靠近了。”

白虎的支援来的不紧不慢，他背着身等金钟炫熟练的处理一切，“做了几次啊？”

“好奇心不是这么用的，只有一次，然后我把他弄晕了。”

“那好，你还能自己走吧，我来处理他。”

“你们要做什么？”

“先生嘱咐的消除记忆罢了。你快走吧，就你这个状态，等会我带不动你。”

———————————————

黄旼炫醒来时，发现自己躺在实验室的铁板床上。身上没有束缚，他渐渐坐起来，环顾四周，然后看见一个年轻的男人坐在角落里。不知为什么，他一点都不恐惧，仿佛与生俱来的亲昵，即使他躺在实验室的金属案板上。

“你是谁？我在哪？”

“我是郭英敏，你，钟炫，我，东昊还有珉起，我们是一起从佣兵训练营成长上来的孤儿。七年前，你对钟炫说想做一个普通人，然后钟炫实现了你的愿望，让你踩着他的背离开了深渊。没有想到你醒来后自己选择了当凝视深渊的人，所以为了不让你被深渊反噬，他又受了很多伤。

不仅如此，昨天的事情才让我们明白你有寻偶症的情况，我们怎么就猜不到呢？你们曾经是最好的搭档，ao之间互相抚慰也是正常，但是没有想到你标记了他。钟炫定期的虚弱我们一直以为是他不肯屈服于alpha的原因，其实是因为你。”

他从口袋中掏出一支录音笔，弯下腰，把笔滑到黄旼炫脚边。

“这是昨天钟炫想对你说的话，我虽然觉得他应该明白寻偶的你没有记忆，但是我觉得你有理由听一听。”

黄旼炫点点头把笔收入胸前的口袋中。

“我们看不惯钟炫他这么死气白赖的爱你，而且我们暂时还走不出黑暗，对于钟炫来说，你的存在就像太阳之于代达罗斯，越是靠近越是受伤。

我们想斩断你和钟炫之间的关系，但是先生知道了这件事。先生说：“平权的存在是对任何一个个体的选择的尊重，你们耍诈让钟炫放弃这段感情不也是对他的不尊重吗？”

然后先生和我说，他的力量已经备齐了，决定在明面世界直接发起运动了，死士的存在也即将没有意义，我会成为先生的助理，珉起会去读大学，东昊说要去做音乐老师，但是我不知道钟炫的想法。

我不会删去你这段记忆，希望你听完这段录音后做出自己的决定。不论如何，学着保护自己，不要那么一意孤行，钟炫就不会受那么多伤了。也是钟炫太宠你，把你护得太周全，你的感官和反射神经都是一流的，但是你过于依赖自己的智商，不去锻炼武艺，钟炫的保护让你忽略了冒进带来的风险。从今天开始，这一切都不再存在了。

那么，让我们在阳光下再见吧。”

男子戴上了防毒面具，催眠瓦斯滋滋的声音没有吞掉他的最后一句话：

“最后的最后，我昨天给钟炫做了检查，他怀孕了。”

———————————————  
黄旼炫再次醒过来的时候，他正以木乃伊的姿势躺在警署门口。

“真的是很了解我的兄啊。”

他无奈的摇了摇头，轻轻走进清晨的警署，调查员们看来都因为他的失踪跑出去了，只有写满了他的可能去处和解决方法的纸张四处飞散，看来是真的很紧张了。

他走进自己的办公室，一天多没有打扫，积了薄薄的一层灰尘。他没有理这些灰尘，掏出耳机插上录音笔仔细的听了起来，那些夹杂在野兽般的低吼声中的控诉，在他的心上切出一道道的痕。他翻来覆去把录音笔听到没了电，抬头望窗外一看，太阳出来了。

他闭上眼睛感受了一下阳光带来的温暖，给录音笔换上电池开始录音。

“钟炫啊，你一定曾经很气我为什么在你费劲心思送我出来后跑回黑与白的边界地带。我也不知道为什么，我总是想着去追寻幻日，但是这个念头一旦提上日程，我又觉得没有某个人的陪伴这样的旅途又失去了意义。这个人，我想拥有他的一生，拥有他喜悦的每一个瞬间，而他却只在一个月或者两个月中的某一个夜晚出现。这样浓缩着的爱欲令我疯狂，我也无法想象这样残缺的人生已经过了七年。虽然很狡猾，但是这样被瞒了七年的我也一直很纠结于这个人是否存在吧。现在我终于知道了，我想当年我说的话一定是‘这次任务结束，我想和你一起去看幻日。’不知道你愿意吗？其实不一定是去看幻日啦，因为我的阳光就在我的身边不是嘛。”

———————————————  
这支挂在警署门口的笔终于回到了正在拆开那些箱子的金钟炫的手上。

“你会原谅他吗？钟炫？”

“你不如问问我会不会原谅调制了omega香水和拿潜入练习照片欺骗我的你们呢？”

“哔——”

对方挂断电话后，他摁开录音笔，用明朗甜蜜的声音回到：

“我会的哦，我还会租上一辆老式敞篷跑车，堂堂正正停在警署门前，问你要不要和我去公路上兜风，也可以给你看看我们的孩子。黄警官在我不在你背后的时候，小心不要死掉了哦。”

然后他像初恋的少女一样，趴在箱子上，一笔一划的在装录音笔信封上写下了爱人的名字。


End file.
